mmatrixfandomcom-20200213-history
New Players
MafiaMatrix The night was still. Rain pattered lightly in the streets. The old brick roads ran with water. Pairs of feet could be heard running on the brick. Splashing in the puddles. You notice a shine off one of thier hands. A watch? The figures get closer. You see a pair of colt 1911's drawn out of their soaking wet trench coats. You turn to run. They grab you and force you to the ground. With rain drops hitting your eyes, you look at the shadowed faces. One of them says, in a deep voice: "Rise above the law... Or die following it" "So the world's getting on top of you eh? Need a hand finding your feet I see. Well let an old man pass to you some wisdom son. This is a tough world, and only those with stugots will survive. Those men who pushed you into a puddle like a rag, they hold the power in this world. Leaders come in many shapes and sizes. If I can pass to you one word of advice, its respect. The game is built on it. It oozes from your eyes as you stare. You see kid, those that die, some die with honour. Some don't. Its been a long trip for me. A rollercoaster ride some say. I've done it all kid. Police, Law, Banker, Mafioso. Now I sit as the aging Godfather, awaiting death to come streaking in. Let this be a lesson. Let my legacy and all that I have learned be passed on to you son. You are the future." Starting the Game Your mother and father call this the birds and the bees. But lets call a spade a spade here son. They did it. They got nasty. He did her good. And you appeared. Dear lord. Now we must do somthing with ya. Choose your name, your gender, and your starting city. Each city offers different chances to different people. You will have to put effort in son if you want to get somewhere. Also pick a starting degree. Each degree is useful for a different career field. The First Page Called the time waster for short, the first page lets you see latest admin whacks, announcements, game stats, etc. But don't bother about this right now. When you start the game, you have 24hours whack protection. This means you cannot be shot. But don't be a cafone, or you will find your time wont extend further than those first 24. Now look at the right hand side of the page. There are several meter looking devices. The first box shows your IGN (in game name), Your current career path and rank. The next box shows how much money you have on hand in clean (legit) form and dirty (yea, dirty) form. Dirty cash isn't showgirls money either. We are talking crime money. The current health bar shows your life. If it reaches 0, you die. You can buy drugs from a drug store to increase your life, or leave it over time to heal. Once you lose a max health point, it is gone forever. The next rank bar is your career progress bar. Once this reaches 100%, you will be promoted to the next rank. This is career specific and won't work for the pissy earns you start with. Look at my wrinkly face kid. Money takes work. Rank takes time. The earn bar lets you know how many earns you have done, and as you complete more earns, the time between them increases. Finally, the agg strength bar is an indication to how successful you might be if you commit a crime. If you are at full power, you may be successful. If you are at zero, they will be harder. Get some muscles son. You need them. Earning the Cash You need money. For one, you smell. Two, those clothes are horrible. Three, I need another whiskey. Earning money is the main part to this game, and doing so will enable you to do more things. You can do some base earns when you start, and from there, as you branch into careers and gain degrees more will become open for you to use. To rank in a particular career, you need to do its particular earns to gain the experience needed to advance. The other way is to do crimes. Aggravated crimes directly affect another player, and you can gain dirty money from these. Dirty money will need to be laundered, otherwise it cannot be spent on many items, and the cops will ram cuffs up ya. Careers There are the main jobs and the main way of building yourself up. Read about them here. A good place to start is going with something like Customs or Fire Fighting because you dont need a brain (or a degree) to do, and they will help get you started in this place. As you progress you will learn things to help you. Things like checking the bar and gaining auth before joining the Police or taking a promotion to Judge. Them leaders like to have a slice of every pie. Mmmm. Pie. Respect Respect is like pancakes. Well, no, its not. But, you will be a pancake if you lose respect. On your profile is a publicly visible respect meter. You start off at 50. The lower you go, the less strong your character will be. The higher it is, the more strength you will have. You will find being a legit player at the top of a career will increase it, while killing those lower than you will cause you to lose it. You want to keep this high, so don't go getting in trouble. Conflict Sometimes people piss us off and you just want to, uh, deal, to them. But think before you do it. A lot of people know a lot of people. A lot more people than you thats for sure. It is suggested you avoid going to such extreme measures. Try and talk it through first kid, it will save your life more often than not. If you do need to get the thing done, you will need a partner to help out until you are stronger. Much stronger. Once you have the blood of a man on your hands, the game changes, and you better hope for the better. I'm not sure how much more I can share. Its bingo time at the home, and I don't want to miss it. Now get out son. Go live your life. Make it count for something. Make it happen.